The present invention is directed to an electrical apparatus capable of predetermined binary encoding. The apparatus of the present invention is most advantageously employed as a one-time predetermined encoded array of electrical circuit segments. The apparatus is usable as a direct substitute for what is presently known in the art as a programmable DIP (dual in-line programmable) switch. The present invention is configured, in its preferred embodiment, as a one-time preprogrammable DIP switch replacement device providing a low cost alternative to a DIP switch with a plurality of independent reprogrammable switch devices while retaining the coding function as well as providing a simple and durable device.